To Life
by nightnovice
Summary: Sequel to 'Til Death, explore Rory and Logan's clandestine relationship, how is it exposed, the threat that it may all fall apart and find out if they are truly meant to spend their lives together. Jess wanted her to share in his death but Logan wants to share in her life. Disclaimer: Just my musings, lay no claim to the originals by ASP
1. Chapter 1

Sequel to 'Til Death, explore Rory and Logan's clandestine relationship, how is it exposed, the threat that it may all fall apart and find out if they are truly meant to spend their lives together. Jess wanted her to share in his death but Logan wants to share in her life.

Disclaimer: Just my musings, lay no claim to the originals by ASP

 **To Life**

 **Chapter 1 – Manic Mondays**

Rory hadn't thought it through; she had literally jumped into a relationship with her boss. Sure he was a nice guy, but what did she really know about him. What was she thinking when she moved all of her stuff, set her condo for sale and agreed to move in with him. He was practically a stranger. Logan had been away for a meeting in London and Rory was left to her own devices for the first time since beginning this crazy affair. It had been 3 months and she was really beginning to spin out of control. Her mind was buzzing with the possibilities. So far they had been successful at hiding their status and she hadn't even discussed it with her mother. Things had been strange with them ever since she had married Jess, her mom couldn't understand her motivation. Sure they were still close, but it wasn't the same. The fact that she hadn't clued her mother into to her relationship status spoke volumes to that. She couldn't grasp that Jess needed her and she had never felt so needed in her short life. Now with Logan, what did she feel? Was this just carnal and doomed to burn out or was it more. She paced in his luxury apartment. He had told her to make herself at home, but she wasn't sure. She looked at the decor, suitable for a male of privilege, he had shelves of books, comfortable furnishings, state of the art entertainment equipment but it was cold, there were no feminine touches. She decided if this relationship was going forward she needed to listen to him and make this place a place she could call home. Maybe if she added her personality she wouldn't be feeling like an interloper into his world. When he got back she needed to have a serious discussion about their status and coming forward before they were discovered. In reality it would be too late in just a few moments as there was a key in the door.

Without turning around she started, "Logan, you are back early" She turned and her smile faltered as she looked at a man she had met only formally at corporate events. "Ah, Mr. Huntzberger..." She was cut off by a wave of his hand.

"It's Mitchum, and you are the last person I expected to be here. When my son is away I sometimes escape the office..." He was at a loss.

"Really sir, it's none of my business. If you want I can leave..."He approached her cautiously and waved for her to sit.

"So, you are my son's secret. I really thought better of you Ms. Gilmore. You seemed so proper and level headed, not the type to risk scandal by dating and apparently living with your boss. Aren't you recently widowed?" He looked at her expectantly.

"Sir, my husband died a while ago and Logan and I have only been together these past three months. We have kept our relationship, private, discrete and as you had no prior knowledge of it we have done so very well. I was going to speak with him though about changing that before someone stumbled upon us, I guess that boat has sailed." She sighed.

"I will say I admire the discretion, it can't have been easy especially when you live with him. I will keep your secret, if you will keep mine." He said and removed the key from his ring handing it to her. "I will find another place since this one is obviously not available anymore. He winked at her and left.

Rory leaned back into the sofa and released a calming breath. She realized in that moment she needed a break. She would make the first move. She was going to Stars Hollow to talk to her mom and get her take on things. Now that Mitchum knew she had no idea what could happen next. She put the now spare key in the desk drawer and grabbed her jacket and purse to make the drive to her former home.

She walked into the Inn and headed straight for her mother's office, it was quarter end so Lorelai was sure to be there filling out forms and organizing those items her accountants would need for the filings. Michel had called out but she ignored him and just opened her mother's office door. Lorelai looked up startled at the intrusion and then puzzled at her daughter's sudden appearance.

"I think I either made the best or the worst decision of my life and I am so confused. I need my mommy dammit!" Rory plopped herself on the sofa that resided in the office. "I mean I know you weren't happy about the Jess thing, and I know you tried to help me move on, but we haven't been the same in forever, do you think we can try just a little, I really need you mom."

"Well honey, that happens, even with the best of friends, there are bound to be rough patches, we can work through this one. Tell Mommy what the problem is." She set her pen aside and joined her daughter on the couch.

"IamsleepingwithandlivingwithmybossandhisdadfoundouttodayIamaslut." She rushed in a single breath.

Lorelai laughed softly at her daughters hurried confession, "You are not a slut, and I am sure your boss is a lovely man or you wouldn't have rushed into this with him. Tell me about this man who may become my next son-in-law."

Rory began at the literary fundraiser and ended with Mitchum coming to the apartment and discovering her.

"Wow kid, you make a whole new meaning to 'go big or go home'. Your boss is the son of the owner of the business you worked so hard to gain a stellar reputation in and you have been hiding it for 3 months. Kid you are good at the stealth, but you are right, it needs to come out on your terms before it causes major ripples as to his business acumen and your reputation. "She patted her knee affectionately. "I am going to call for coffee, better yet let's go to the dining room and have lunch, we can talk of other things and your worried little brain can get a rest."

"Can we go to Luke's instead? I could use a good Taylor battle or Kirk moment as a distraction." She implored tilting her head and opening her eyes wide.

"No fair using the puppy dog eyes on me, you know I can't say no to that look. Fine, come on we will go to Luke's." She mock huffed and the women exited to their cars and drove to the diner.

The bell above the door rang and Luke was happy to see his two favorite women walk in, he was afraid that last stunt his nephew had pulled in marrying Rory so he wouldn't die alone had really hurt their relationship. He grabbed the two large cups; he kept just for them, the pot and headed to their table.

"I suppose you want your kidney killing, nerve stressing beverage right? "He gruffly stated setting the cups down and pouring them each a cup. "Let me guess two heart attacks on a plate with extra fries."

"Ah Lukey you do love us, yes to all of it please and ohh, pie, two slices of chocolate pie." Lorelai batted her lashes at the diner man and he smirked and walked away to place their orders.

The women chatted at their breakneck pace about the movies, Kirk's antics, Rory tried in vain to explain the man that was Finn and Logan's other partners in crime, Colin and Stephanie she had only met them the once but Logan had told her many stories, these people were his family and she needed to get to know them better. They bantered and parried and soon things felt better. They had just finished their pie when the best thing happened, Taylor came in wanting to put up a flyer for the upcoming festival and he and Luke battled through three additional cups of coffee. It was the perfect end to her visit. The women parted and felt their friendship and bond had been renewed and Rory set out for her drive back to her home in New York, more determined than ever to make it just that, her home.

She stopped at a home store in Hartford and was buying some pillows, throws and frames when she was greeted unexpectedly by Stephanie.

"Rory right, we met at that literary thingy." She pulled her into a hug as if they were the best of pals and Rory was touched. "Let me introduce you to someone, Honor this is Rory, and Rory this is Honor Logan's sister."

Rory put her hand out to shake but instead was pulled into another warm hug, "Rory, I am so glad to meet you love your writing and funny coinkidink I used an excerpt from your poem, 'Starstruck' in my wedding invitations, I hope you don't mind." Honor effused.

"I am nobbled by the gesture, really, thank you for the distinction." She reached out and hugged Honor impulsively.

"Well, now that we are all best pals, what are you shopping for? Looks like a little decorating, Honor is doing the same, she and Josh, that's her husband, just finished furnishing their new house and now she needs accent pieces. Ohh, I love this pillow with the beaded birds, not comfy but stunning, maybe for a side chair, what do you think?"

Like that the three women bonded over bullion, beads and tapestry. The afternoon passed in a blur and Rory provided the address for the delivery of her items, having purchased an area rug and runners as well as pillows, sheets and some decorative frames of various sizes. Honor was stunned by the address and made note to ask her about it. The women agreed to an early dinner and where they would dine then got into their respective vehicles for the short drive.

"She gave Logan's address; did you know she lived with him, how long has it been going on?" Honor grilled Stephanie who was dumbstruck by the revelation.

"I had no idea, if Collin and Finn know neither of them had mentioned it. Oh, I know they probably were keeping it a secret because they work together, but they should know better than to keep it secret from us." Stephanie had an evil gleam in her eye.

The women enjoyed their meal with no mention of the afore noted address and Rory left oblivious to the plan they were cooking up to out them to their friends.


	2. Chapter 2 – The Big Reveal

Sequel to 'Til Death, explore Rory and Logan's clandestine relationship, how is it exposed, the threat that it may all fall apart and find out if they are truly meant to spend their lives together. Jess wanted her to share in his death but Logan wants to share in her life.

Disclaimer: Just my musings, lay no claim to the originals by ASP

 **To Life**

 **Chapter 2 – The Big Reveal**

Logan had returned from London and was pleasantly surprised by the new additions to his apartment; it felt more like coming home. He walked around and enjoyed each small touch, He looked at the explosion of color she had brought into his brown on brown life, there were orange, red, yellow, teal and deep blue accents, gold and silver frames holding photos of the two of them as well as of his family and friends. A mirror with Key hooks was by the door and as he approached the bedroom to rid himself of his bags he noted a whole new comforter set in some intricate pattern as well as clever rectangular pillows that said, Dream, Peace and Love in a scripted font. He divested himself of his baggage and stripped down to shower only to find more surprises in there as well. The bath sported a bolster pillow, the soap caddy was a glistening brass and his toothbrush was now in a UV wall mounted holder. He loved it all. He stepped into the shower and allowed the jetlag to be soothed away by the pulsating jets of the showerhead. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice her join him until her hands were lathering and massaging his tense shoulders.

"What do you think? I hope you like the changes I made, you said to make myself at home..." Her words were cut off as he turned around and kissed her pulling her under the shower head with him.

They allowed themselves to get swept away in the moment and realized if they continued they may actually drown for their efforts. They returned to the purpose of the shower and after drying off used the bed for that purpose instead. Afterwards they were lying in each other's embrace.

"I love what you did to the place, it feels so warm and welcoming, I am glad you made it your own. The photos are great too. Thank you." He placed a kiss on her head as she snuggled into his chest.

"About that, while I was shopping I ran into Stephanie and your sister Honor. Long story short, I think they know. You see I bought a lot more than would fit into my Prius and I had is delivered, Honor may have noted the address. They didn't say anything or drill me at dinner but I could tell they wanted too, and then there is your dad he dropped by so he knows. I think we need to go public before anyone else finds out who is not so discreet and we are all over the tabloids. Here, I got you a present." She reached into her bedside table and pulled out a 10 inch box. She sat up holding the sheet to her chest and handed it to him.

He lifted the lid and smiled, it was a picture of her. It was obviously professional and she looked stunning.

"It's for your desk, you know so that people know you are in a relationship and who with. Do you like it?" She pursed her lips biting on her lower in a sweet worried way.

"Ace, it's beautiful, I will place it on my desk proudly, but first I'd like to give you my present then request we have our friends over for dinner and drinks in the next few days." He rose and went to his travel bags and extracted a small leather and gold box. He noted the look in her eyes.

"Logan, I …"he shushed her and gave her a soft kiss as he sat by her on the bed.

"Rory, I know we have done everything at a breakneck pace, but face it we are in the public eye and if we wanted any privacy we knew it would be short lived. While I was in London, I received a call from my father and he asked me to stop by his office before I returned home. First he scolded me for not letting him know the apartment was in use, then he handed me this." Logan lifted the lid and revealed a cushion cut diamond wedding set that was obviously very antique. He held the box out to her and she took it. Then he climbed back in bed. "I see forever in you Ror, you represent everything I have ever wanted in a woman. You are kind, loving, gentle, intelligent and possess a sharp wit. I know its fast, but I also know it is forever. Will you marry me?"

Rory looked at the ring and at the man offering it, she had been married before and this already felt so very different. Her heart ached for this man, she lusted for him, and she looked into his coffee colored eyes and saw her future. "Logan, I agree it has been fast, and I knew when I agreed to leave the fundraiser with you we were headed for our destiny. I will marry you on one condition." She paused and he looked at her startled.

"Name the condition." He stated.

"You will have to give me a proposal story I can share because even as close as I am with my mother she is not hearing about his one." She laughed and removed the ring from the box, leaving the wedding band and all it promised inside. She handed him the ring and placed the other on her bedside table.

"Is that a yes?" He said as he slid the ring on her finger.

"Yes Logan, I will marry you." She looked at the ring then threw herself into his arms and they repeated earlier endeavors.

The next day they called friends and family for an impromptu gathering at the Huntzberger home in Hartford, at his father's insistence. Everyone readily agreed and the stage was set. His mother called her caterers and made all the arrangements all they would have to do is show up at the appointed hour. Logan looked at the dress she had selected for the evening; it was a stunning form fitting blue organza with a high jeweled waist that rose up between her breasts and a sweeping skirt that sported a daring slit. She wore gold Carlos Santana heels that had a closed toe and made her legs look sensational. Her jewelry was simple and she had swept her long locks over one shoulder and held it in place with an ornate comb. She took his breath away.

"Ace, you could kill a man looking like that and he would say thank you." He teased.

She smiled at him and nodded her head in acceptance as they exited the building to the waiting car. They chatted about his trip, her latest article and she filled him in on the impromptu visit to see her mom. It would all be out of the bag tonight. First their friends and family would be treated to his _impetus proposal_ and she would say yes acting totally surprised, she loathed removing the ring from her finger but knew it would soon be returned. Then a statement would be made for the press, photos taken and then an engagement dinner commence.

They arrived at the Huntzberger home and were immediately photographed, they smiled and he kept his hand on the small of her back as he led her into the stately home. She looked around at his childhood home in awe, she knew he would be terribly underwhelmed with hers, but they weren't in it for the show of money. She handed her wrap to the maid and he handed off his jacket then they were escorted to the room where his parents were waiting.

"Mom, Dad, I would like to present Lorelai 'Rory' Gilmore. Rory, these are my parents Mitchum, whom you know and Shira." He waved his hand indicated who was whom.

"Hello, it is a pleasure to meet you Shira and a delight to see you again Mitchum." She demurred.

They were introduced as others arrived and soon the party was in full swing, Rory was looking for her mother who was late as usual, she didn't want the proposal to happen without her mother there. At last Lorelai appeared looking lovely in a glittery blue cocktail dress that was just flirty enough for her to be noticed, beside her was Luke looking uncomfortable in Hugo Boss.

"Mom, Luke, so glad you are finally here. Let me introduce to you Logan and our hosts." Introductions were made and pleasantries exchanged then the waiters began to distribute the flutes of champagne as Rory and Logan were led to the large fireplace.

"If I may have your attention please", Logan began chiming his flute with a small painted spoon from the mantle. "Thank you, as you know I am Logan Huntzberger and this is Lorelai 'Rory' Gilmore, we are so grateful that you could all join us on short notice and extend thank to my parents for making it all possible. If you can just give me a moment I can explain the importance of this gathering. He turned to Rory and got down on one knee lifting the ring to her. "Rory, I realize we have only been dating a short while, and to be truthful I wish we could stay in our bubble forever, but we do need to have friends and family around for the next step in our lives. What I am asking is Lorelai Leigh Gilmore, Author, poet and reporter, will you marry me and be my wife, the mother of my children and grow old with me?"

Rory's eyes shimmered as she held back tears, her mother handed her a kerchief and she dabbed away the tears, "Yes Logan Elias Huntzberger, I will marry you and do all those things and more." He rose to the applause and placed the ring in its rightful place then kissed her dipping her for full effect.

"Thank you all for being here and now please enjoy the party." Logan waved his hand then led Rory to the library and closed the door. She melted into his arms and kissed him thoroughly.

"That was wow – I mean you really made it memorable, not that I will ever forget..." She was cut off by his kisses. They adjusted themselves and she wiped the gloss from his lips and they returned to the party.

They received many congratulations and pats on the back, and finally the announcement that dinner was served was made. Logan's mother had been very thoughtful even with such short notice and had arranged everyone's seating. They were enjoying a delightful goat cheese stuffed pear salad when trouble began.

"So Rory, will you be setting up house here in Hartford or did you have another place in mind? Your grandmother tells me you are a member of the DAR, do you have a choice of which charity you will chair?" Shira looked at the stunned girl.

"Actually, we are staying in New York for now and as far as I know my job will still be there on Monday and if my publisher has anything to say about it my new book, a series of short stories based on the town I grew up in, will be coming out in the summer and with a book tour I will have little time for committees." Rory reached for her wine and Logan gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

"You are OK with this Logan? Who will plan your parties, represent you at the DAR? There are rules, expectations..." Shira was cut off by Mitchum.

"Now Shira, they are still young, Rory has commitments already and she and Logan don't have the relationship that you and the other wives have. It is not unheard of for a wife to work, my own mother did. There is no shame in it. They just have different goals. Isn't that right son?" He looked to Logan but was cut off by his father Elias.

"It's true, my Elizabeth was a go-getter. She was a force to be reckoned with and no DAR committee was going to keep her in check. She had no use for idle gossips and tea parties." He scoffed.

The evening continued with Shira casting sad disappointed glances at the pair. She wanted her son to be cherished, he deserved better than this silly girl. She began to think of women that may change his mind, by the time dinner was over she determined the Fallon girl would be a better match and she would make Logan see it too.


	3. Chapter 3 – Getting to Know You

Sequel to 'Til Death, explore Rory and Logan's clandestine relationship, how is it exposed, the threat that it may all fall apart and find out if they are truly meant to spend their lives together. Jess wanted her to share in his death but Logan wants to share in her life.

Disclaimer: Just my musings, lay no claim to the originals by ASP

 **To Life**

 **Chapter 3 – Getting to Know You**

Although they had met her before, Stephanie at the auction and Honor with Stephanie on the impromptu shopping day, they agreed that they needed to know more about this woman who was about to infiltrate their ranks. What they had learned was that she was from a small town, although a very prominent family, she had married a childhood friend and he had passed away making her a widow. They knew she attended Yale but declined the opportunity to join the LDB opting instead to do an in depth piece exploiting the lifestyle rather than an expose, so she was discreet. They also knew that she and Logan had avoided detection or any indication of their relationship status for at least three months, so she was stealthy. None of this told them, however, that she would fit in. Sure at the auction she had been nice enough, but she had seemed guarded. Even at her own engagement party she seemed cautious, and that was probably due to the fast pace of her engagement and the speculations she was sure to have overheard. They made a plan to spend some time with her in a location that was neutral for everyone. It was late September so they figured a shopping trip, maybe some fine and fun dining then some touristy thing, Newport Beach California was the perfect spot. There was the famous Fashion Island and a quick dive away was South Coast Plaza they were sure to find some great designers for the winter season, being by the beach they could probably take a day to sail or get a yacht and cruise to Catalina then Mexico, a week should do. Now all they had to do was get everyone to clear calendars for bonding time with their newest member.

The troops were rallied and the Huntzberger jet fueled and ready to go the girls were excited to get to know Logan's fiancé and the guys were happy for a break away from their respective duties. The plane was a flurry of conversations, card games and a few people were just sleeping. Rory was reading, as she was apt to do and Logan came over.

"Hey, you know this is all about you right? They want to get to know you. We all know each other really well; they just want you to feel a part of it." He placed his hands on hers and moved her marker to the page she was reading and closed her book.

"I just don't know what they expect from me. I mean I am me, who do they think I am?" She looked at him with her questioning eyes.

"Just be you, the wonderful, coffee fueled, witty, debutant that eats. You'll be fine; you are like the 8th wonder of society. So come on, you've met some of them already and they are just waiting on you to say hello." He held his hand out to help her up and led her over to a group that was exchanging stories.

A pair of familiar blue eyes met hers, "Hello Mary, long time. How have you been?"

"ET, they let you out? Who knew you could be rehabilitated into polite society? Please tell me you aren't here with Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dumber." She looked at the man she hadn't seen since she was a naive 16 yr. old.

"I'm an alien or do I need to phone home? No, those guys and their extreme loser tendencies are far behind me. You are marrying Huntz; you know he had a worse rep than I ever did." He teased back.

"Evil Tristan, since you were always tormenting me. Glad you got over your player ways, and Logan is perfect for me." She returned.

"Well if that's the case maybe I should call you Magdalene? Did you become a player after I left, bag boy must be shattered." He placed his hand over his heart.

"No, and can you not be a jerk just this once, I am getting fed up with your insinuations. Here I thought if you were friends with Honor and Stephanie, you couldn't be all that bad." She humphed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Come on, I was just joking _Rory_ , Paris told me you had lost your edge so I was checking to see if it was still as sharp as ever. Can I get a hug, I'd love to kiss you but I think Logan would pretty much kill me and Finn would dispose of the body." He reached his arms out and she walked in to the hug.

"I missed you, why didn't you write, we had just started to be friends." She stayed in his embrace and the others looked on in wonder at the intimacy they seemed to share. She heard someone clear their throat and she took note of his proximity and pulled away. "Bible Boy, you are nothing but trouble, she playfully slapped his chest. "So tell me where did you wind up after North Carolina?" She sat by Stephanie.

"So now I am Bible Boy, I guess that's a step up from Evil. I went to Harvard, family legacy and I recalled a certain _friend_ of mine, two actually were supposed to be there as well. Alas it was not to be as they both wound up at Yale and neither joined the LDB." He had seated himself again.

"Actually mom had quite a few choice names for you, seeing how you were the bane of my existence. Between you and Paris that first year at Chilton was even more Hell than the crap Charleston gave me for not socializing." She looked at him pointedly.

"I heard about that, so you were Puffed, Francine must have really liked you, or were you a legacy." He let slip and the other girls looked at her shocked.

"It was all Francine, and I don't know if I can be considered a member as our initiation was interrupted. We should have just gone to the late night breakfast as she had told our parents." She sighed.

At this point Stephanie had to break in, "You two dated? How long, why did you break up? What happened in North Carolina?"

Tristan laughed, "We never dated, not for lack of effort on my part, so we never broke up. The military school I attended before Harvard was in North Carolina, and if you haven't guessed she and Paris were Harvard bound. So Mar, what happened I know about Paris' epic breakdown, but I heard you got in, so spill."

"Well Yale was closer to home and you know how close my mom and I were, it just made sense. We never joined the LDB because we were too busy studying and working at the paper. By the looks of things though, maybe I should have." She finished.

Just like that the ice was broken and the entire group had questions and things they wanted to know. She was surprised none asked about her husband, but was grateful that it was all kept light and they weren't digging too deep as she had feared. They were all very open about their own lives, school and how they came to be part of the group and as the plane descended and they returned to their seats they were confidant this addition would be a good one.

Finn had arranged a house for the group it had enough bedrooms and baths and made more sense than a hotel as they could eat and party together and not have far to stumble. The first night in he had set up the bar and had food catered in so they could continue to get to know her and play some drinking games like I never and Truth or Dare, sure they were all nearly or already 30 but he didn't know a better way to break the ice and get all the dirt quicker.

Rory was sitting on the foot bench in Honors room while she and Stephanie got ready, "Can I ask you guys something? How do you think I'm doing, was my interaction with Tristan inappropriate?"

Stephanie laughed, "Tristan is a total flirt and you kept him in check, you gained major points for that. Also the way you answered any of the stuff they threw at you. You are totally one of us. Speaking of being one of us, is there anything you don't want to talk about, you know what's off limits?"

"Well, my other marriage is still a sensitive, but it's not off limits, just sad. Logan knows everything so I really have nothing to hide. He even knows that I slept with my married ex-boyfriend when I was 19, not my proudest moment, but I didn't want him to find out any other way. Look, my husband was a childhood friend and my soon to be step-dads nephew. He was diagnosed with ALS and it was too late for treatment, he didn't want to die alone so he asked me to marry him and I did. I was there after he took the cocktail and I stayed until he was gone. It has been a while, but he was also one of my best friends and I loved him, just not like I love Logan. Do you understand?" She explained.

"You are amazing; you married your best friend and held him well he died? I couldn't do that. What did Logan say?" Honor asked.

"Logan knew Jess, he knew us as a couple so he gets it. He knows I will always love Jess, just not like I love him. Does that make sense? I know it sounds weird and my mom totally disagreed with my decision and things haven't been the same, but she likes Logan so were are starting to rebuild. When I was younger we were totally in sync, but I think she is having a hard time with me being on my own, you know?" She looked at the pair.

"Well, we both went to boarding schools and only came home for holidays, we usually summered together at the Vineyard when we were younger and then in someplace tropical once we were teens, we aren't close to our parents just their money. They just take us out to parade us at parties then after a decent amount of time we form sub-parties to deal." Stephanie explained.

"Oh, I am so sorry, that must have been terrible." Rory replied.

"It's OK; it's really all we knew, that's why we are all so close. This is our family, and we have all sworn we won't raise our kids like we were raised. Do you want kids? I mean I get why you didn't have any before, but I know my brother wants kids." Honor queried.

"Yeah, we want kids, but not until we have been married a while, we won't be upset if it happens sooner, but we are OK with waiting too." Rory was smiling at her new friends. "You guys have to meet Lane; she is my best friend since, well, forever. She will love you guys. She is a drummer in a band, they are actually getting pretty well known, Hep Alien?" Rory enthused.

The girls were duly impressed and made her swear to get them all backstage at the next concert. They finished getting ready and went downstairs to enjoy Finn's antics.

The week went by quickly and the group really liked Rory and her quirks, they even got lucky and Hep Alien was playing at the Wiltern and Rory was more than happy to arrange early entry and backstage passes. They headed back to Hartford with full luggage and tired black cards.


	4. Chapter 4 - Best Laid Plans

Sequel to 'Til Death, explore Rory and Logan's clandestine relationship, how is it exposed, the threat that it may all fall apart and find out if they are truly meant to spend their lives together. Jess wanted her to share in his death but Logan wants to share in her life.

Disclaimer: Just my musings, lay no claim to the originals by ASP

 **To Life**

 **Chapter 4 - Best Laid Plans**

Apparently Shira and Emily had a common concern, that Rory and Logan were not a suitable match. That had been made all too clear when Rory announced her intent to keep working even after she married. It was just fine for a woman to work, just not after marriage. The women also agreed that since Rory was DAR and the Huntzberger's were not there was also a social disparity and Shira was none too happy that the girl was already a widow, her son was a first husband, not second choice. She would not have him in the shadow of that author. They needed to find a way to put an end to the engagement before the two wayward children could possibly get to the altar. Why were they in such a hurry anyway? She obviously wasn't pregnant, not the way they were toasting and they just went on one of those LDB trips, she must have imbibed there and Logan would never approve her coffee consumption if she were carrying his heir. Emily thought about that last statement, who called children heirs like that anymore? Her granddaughter certainly deserved more respect than Shira wasn't willing to give her. Why even that boy she married had parents with better manners and that is saying something. Emily did not want her beautiful, witty and strong willed girl tied to this ungrateful family.

Emily called Rory, "Rory darling, I would like to have you come to dinner one night this week, there are some people you just have to meet."

Rory rolled her eyes, she hated being flaunted but it came with the territory, "Sure Grandma, what day and how shall I dress?"

"Well, I was thinking this Thursday and it is semi-formal so that lovely Chanel cocktail dress I got you for your birthday would be perfect and I don't think you've worn it to any events yet." She suggested.

"Of course Grandma and what time shall we be there?" Rory was grabbing her calendar to write the details.

"Well, actually dear, I just wanted you to come. Is that OK? Logan won't mind will he?" She pressed.

"No Grandma, Logan won't mind. I'll see you Thursday; oh you still didn't mention the time." She replied.

"Seven would be splendid and don't forget to wear the Chanel it looks darling on you. See you Thursday!" She signed off and Rory had a sense of dread.

That evening when Logan got home she relayed the odd call from her grandmother and he relayed that he had a similar call from his mother, oddly dinner was on Thursday as well, and she need not attend. They both smelled a rat.

Thursday came and both dinners were cut short, Rory entered her grandmother's house and saw Jacob Campbell, yes those Campbell's, and retrieved her coat and left without so much as hello. She texted Logan that she hadn't even made it to drinks, they had driven all the way to Hartford, she was glad they had taken one car, but now she needed to be picked up. The nerve of her grandmother trying to set her up, she was engaged for Pete's sake. Logan had left shortly after entering as well when he saw one Amelia Fallon dressed in a too tight dress and overdone makeup smiling too widely at his mother's side. His mother was relentless. He saw the text from Rory and called to let her know he was on his way. They were pulling from the driveway when Rory looked at him and her eyes lit up with an idea.

"Let's go to Atlantic City or Vegas or anywhere we can get married right away. We can call all of our friends, my mom, dad and your dad, and just do it. Screw them, we get married they can't interfere!" She ranted.

Logan looked at his beautiful fiancé and considered it. "Ace, as great as that sounds you deserve more than a quickie wedding to stop your grandmother and my mother from meddling. They will find a way to challenge the union and tell us that without a proper church wedding it's a sham anyway. No, we will not let them dictate how or when we wed. You probably had a dream wedding when you were a girl and that is what I want for you. Besides wasn't your first wedding in a courthouse? I certainly want this one to stand far away from that one. Tell you what, we both look great let's go eat then we will drive to Stars Hollow and stay with your mom and in the morning she can help us plan our wedding. If Shira and Emily object, they don't have to attend or be a part of our lives, deal?"

They pulled into one of the nicer Italian restaurants and enjoyed a delightful meal ignoring the stares and whispers, they ordered expressos and cookies then paid and decided to call Lorelai.

"Jelly jiggler's male strippers we strip because we care! How may we entertain you today?" Lorelai answered and Logan raised his brow.

"Moom, you are on speaker, lucky for you we are in the car. Logan now believes everything I ever told him about you though, even the icky sex stuff." Rory grinned evilly.

"Evil child, to what does mommy owe the pleasure of this call? I am going to pretend you didn't say sex in front of your fiancé while I was on the phone." Lorelai responded.

"Well we were in Hartford to see the queens, but it was a trap and so we left and had a lovely dinner. Now we are wondering if we can come over or if we should check into the Inn and come over in the morning?" Rory explained.

"Awe sweets, you know you are always welcome, but April is spending the night so check into the Inn and we can meet at Luke's for breakfast and plot the demise of the evil queens. I'll call the Tobin and let him know you are coming so he leaves an extra toblerone for you. You earned it tonight I am sure. Sleep well you to and try to keep the noise to a minimum." Lorelai giggled and Rory said goodbye and they headed to the Inn.

The bell over the diner door chimed, "Rory Logan, what are you two doing here, is everything alright?" Luke asked as he filled their coffees.

"Yeah Luke, everything is fine, we just had a slight change of plans. Lucky for us mom owns an Inn and we can get in without prior reservation." Rory said and then sipped on her beloved beverage and made a small mmm sound.

Logan stopped and looked at the bliss on her face, "Wow Ace, can I get you two a room? That good huh?"

"Hush you, this is coffee time and it is sacred when it is from Luke's." She took another sip and made another mewling noise. Logan just rolled his eyes then took a sip, nice, better than most, but she is making it sinful.

Luke interrupted his observation of his fiancé's odd obsession, "What can I get you, I already know what she wants."

Logan looked briefly at the menu, "Egg white Omelet with spinach and brie, whole wheat toast and fresh fruit."

"Good man, see Rory that is the way an adult orders breakfast, can I interest you in a healthy breakfast?" Luke looked at her not noticing Lorelai had just entered.

"Stop right there diner man, you will not corrupt my sweet angel with your odd ways. Bring us each a stack of chocolate chip pancakes, 2 eggs and a load of bacon extra crispy, ohh and coffee lots and lots of your sweet nectar of life!" She said plopping into the open seat at Rory and Logan's table.

As soon as the coffee was set in front of her Lorelai behaved much as Rory making small moans and purring noises as she savored her first cup.

"Like mother like daughter, Sheesh!" Luke sighed as he walked away to place their orders.

"So, tell me what the evil queens did? Poison apple, woodsman? Wolf? "Lorelai babbled.

"Mom, what's with the Grimm references, babysitting for Lane again?" Rory looked at her mother quizzically.

"No, I have been binge-watching Shelly Duvall's Faerie Tale Theater; did you know the library let you check out videos? Who knew fairy tales could be so engrossing. So enough about me, tell me what they have done to incur your wrath?" She looked from one to the other.

"They tried to set us up on dates last night, after they witnessed the engagement and behaved as if they were in favor, they tried to get us to date other people. Can you believe it, we each showed up at their respective homes to be ambushed with _**dates**_! Really how rude is that? What were they even thinking? I even asked Logan to elope and well that is how we wound up here." Rory finally took a breath as Luke delivered the food.

"You are not eloping young lady, this town, I and everyone who loves you deserves to see you get your happy ending." Luke barked as he set the plates in front of them and refilled coffee. Lorelai beamed at him.

"We aren't eloping; I wouldn't allow that either, she means too much to me and an elopement would make it seem as if we had something to hide. I am proud of this stunning woman who has agreed to marry me and I will not have her day sullied by my mother or yours." Logan assured them.

"Well that's settled then, we need to make sure that my mother and yours know that if they continue their shenanigans then they won't be a part of the wedding nor will they have any part in your future children's lives. Only because you are my daughter and I love you, I will invite them to the Inn for lunch and lay it out for them. How does that sound?" Lorelai offered.

"Mom, as much as I would love that, Logan and I need to set them straight. I will agree to lunch at the DragonFly, that way they can't argue about the caterer; because they will have tasted Sookie's food. It's our battle and I think bringing Grampa and Mitchum into it will help bolster our side. Since we had to miss a day of work we may as well make a weekend of it and invite them for lunch tomorrow that way we can have a nice family Friday to strengthen our reserves." Rory explained and placed her hand on her mother's.

"OK, but I will not be far and if you need me to throw them out I can have Michele do it." Lorelai returned her daughter's hand squeeze.


	5. Chapter 5 – On to Battle

Sequel to 'Til Death, explore Rory and Logan's clandestine relationship, how is it exposed, the threat that it may all fall apart and find out if they are truly meant to spend their lives together. Jess wanted her to share in his death but Logan wants to share in her life.

Disclaimer: Just my musings, lay no claim to the originals by ASP

 **To Life**

 **Chapter 5 – On to Battle**

Logan and Rory were readying themselves for the battle that was usually called lunch. They had prepped the night before they had a themed movie night of In-laws. They had watched "Meet the Parents', 'Monster in Law' and, for good measure, The Ref. They were ready to face the women who had tried and failed miserably to turn them from each other.

Lorelai had set them up in the small banquet room, it was usually reserved for groups of 50 to 75 but she thought the 6 of them may raise enough of a stink that the stench could be contained in the room. She had all the tables but one in the center removed and it was impeccably dressed, she would not have decor be a part of the evasive actions on the part of Emily and Shira. There was a ring of small bouquets in silver cups, individual salt and peppers as well as water, wine and silver service. Emily Post would approve and Emily Gilmore could gloat, which she probably would.

Logan adjusted his tie, " _Let us go forward in this battle fortified by conviction that those who labor in the good service of a great and good cause will never fail_. I think Owen Arthur won't mind us borrowing some of his inspiration."

"I agree" she said dusting his shoulders of imaginary lint. "Well, 'Unto the breach!" She waived her hand and opened the door.

They clasped hands and went down to the dining room where they would take their stand. Emily and Richard arrived at the same time as Shira and Mitchum and Michel was showing his annoyance at their chatter.

"Oh, goody there are Logan and Rory, they can take you away so you cease to bother me." He waived his hand in the direction the pair were coming from.

A waiter approached the group and indicated they should follow; they reserved pleasantries for the time being. They were seated and served water and asked if they wanted any drinks, Emily had a Manhattan, Shira a Martini, Rory a coffee and the men all requested scotch – neat. Once the serve had left the four older adults looked to the younger pair expectantly.

"Alright then, we called this lunch to discuss the efforts put forth by you Mom and you Emily to attempt to distract Rory and I from one another. Let me assure you we cannot be distracted. We were more than frustrated and confused, you were both there, you toasted the engagement, what made you think throwing Campbell at Rory and that Fallon girl at me would even begin to tempt us away from each other? Really those two are the biggest losers, they should be introduced to each other. Campbell is a known womanizer and Amelia Fallon will gladly marry anyone with a bank account and lay on her back for the same." Logan paused as he saw the server returning with drinks.

The drinks distributed the serve left and both Richard and Mitchum looked each to the other.

"Emily" Richard began, "Did you seriously think that Jacob Campbell was a better match for Rory than Logan?"

"Shira" Mitchum started before she could reply, "That Fallon girl hasn't a brain in her head and if she ever stopped rebuilding herself she may collapse from lack of plastic."

The women exchanged glances each looking cornered. Emily reached for her Manhattan, "Rory, you want to continue working and in the news industry, Logan is the industry, how will that look to your peers?"

Shira chimed in next, "Honestly Logan, do you really see her as a suitable wife and mother of your children? She will never be home, what kind of future is that?"

Rory's eyes went cold and hard, "What decade do you two live in? Women have had the right to vote, work and I can even have my own credit card and own property!" She stopped for a moment noticing Sookie come in with soup and salad.

"Hi everyone, I am Sookie the chef here at the Inn and I wanted to start you off with your choice of soup or salad, the soup today is a lovely lobster bisque and the salad is a field green with huckleberries and balsamic dressing, of course if you want both you are welcome to have both; the servers went around offering fresh rolls and distributing soup and salad as preferred. Sookie and her staff left.

Rory resumed, "It is because of women like you that women like me have it so difficult in the workplace, you judge me for wanting to be my own person and still be a wife and mother. As for how I intend to host the parties so important for keeping appearances, have either of you heard of party services and did you know every major venue has coordinators who assure things go off without a hitch? Logan and I have discussed all that matters to us and our marriage will be just that ours! You will have no say in it and if you can't accept us as we are, you will be no part in our future or the future of our children. Now eat your soups and salads, Sookie is an excellent chef and you will enjoy this lunch in spite of yourselves."

The table was stunned to silence and the men withheld smirks as they dug into the decadent soup. Rory had a soup as well with Emily and Shira choosing salads. Conversation turned to the start of the meal and the server returned to freshen drinks as well as offer fresh lemonade and iced tea. Strong drinks were passed on and tea accepted around the table. The tension in the air was palpable and the server moved with practiced efficiency being careful to refrain from eye contact. The starting plates were finished and cleared and a lovely breast of chicken in a lemon glaze and magic risotto was served. Polite conversation was made in order to enjoy the sumptuous meal before them; both Shira and Emily seemed immensely pleased with the dish saying it was the best risotto they had ever enjoyed. Tension seemed to lesson as the meal progressed and once the plates were cleared coffee was offered and dessert brought out, a rich dark chocolate brownie with handmade French vanilla ice cream. Appetites settled the conversation was now redirected to Rory's ultimatum.

"You wouldn't really keep my great grandchild from me just because of the other day?" Emily queried looking at Rory with soft eyes.

"Logan, that will be the heir, you can't possibly keep him from us?" Shira was terse and her voice irritatingly sharp.

Logan fielded this set of questions, "Our children will not be treated as heirs, they will be treated as children. They will wear blue jeans and play in the mud; they will have sleepovers and do all the things normal children do. When they grow old enough to choose a path that path will be their decision and we will support them in it. Mom, we said nothing about cutting dad out, he had nothing to do with the ambush you set up, that was all you, so you alone will be cut off, same with you Emily. If you persist in this notion that Rory and I are in any way not suited for one another than you can say goodbye today and that will be the end of it."

Emily looked at Richard and his eyes looked coldly at her, "I am sorry, I meant well, but I promise I will behave from now on. I will not interfere and I will not attempt any further introductions."

Shira looked at Mitchum and realized he could reduce her allowance over this, "I apologize too, I should not have pushed Amelia on you, I too promise to behave in the interest of being able to see our h..." she noted the sharp glances from across the table, "grandchildren."

The group rose and exited the dining room Richard and Mitchum planning a golf game and Shira and Emily discussing the upcoming DAR tea. Logan and Rory hugged their elders and waved goodbye then returned to their room for a well-deserved nap.

"That was exhausting, I can't believe they agreed to behave and they apologized." She said as she stripped off her blouse and hung it up removed her bra and slipped a large t-shirt over her head before wiggling out of her skirt and underwear. She then crawled into bed where he was waiting in just his boxers.

"Do you have any idea what you do to me when you do that?" He said changing the topic and slipping his hand up her shirt to graze her side. He leaned in and kissed her and she got the message and soon sleep would be delayed for a more happily tiring endeavor.

Rory awoke with his arm securely around her, she had never felt so contented, wanted and loved in her life. She studied his sleeping visage, this was it, he would be the one she awoke to all the days of her life. For a moment she recalled holding Jess as he died, the way he looked at her with such gratitude, he wanted something normal in his last days that's why she had married him. He wanted to awake in her arms, sheltered from the ugliness of his youth and his illness. He didn't hold her, she held him. She loved that Logan held her that she could be weak and find the strength she needed in him, she also liked that he could be held by her, they were equals.. She snuggled back into his embrace and felt him softly kiss her shoulder.

"Hey why are you awake, that was some of my best work, you should be sleeping." He breathed out against her in a raspy sleepy whisper.

"I was just thinking how happy I am to be with you and how wide and wonderful our future is." She clasped her hand to his and allowed his steady breathing to guide her to sleep and into dreams of their future.

*END*


End file.
